warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Hope/Allegiances
Moonclan Leader: Hollowstar- A Black tom Deputy:Tigerstep-a ginger tom with black stripes and a white stomach Medicine cat: Tansypool- a grey she-cat Warriors- Iceshade- a Grey she-cat with white paws Thornscar- a Brown tom Shadowsky- a black tom with blazing amber eyes Dapplepelt- a Dappled She-cat Sunfall- a Golden tom Apprentice: Swiftpaw Snowscar- a white tom apprentice:Feircepaw Stonefire- a grey tom Apprentice Sparrowpaw Marigoldfur- a golden she-cat Apprentice:Fallenpaw Darkbreeze- a Dark grey she-cat with white and light grey spots on her back Apprentice:Echopaw Foxpounce- a ginger tom with a white underbelly Apprentice:Breezepaw Apprentices: Swiftpaw- a Golden tom Feircepaw- a grey tom with a scar across his shoulder Sparrowpaw- a Brown She-cat with a scar over one eye Fallenpaw- and light grey tom with white stripes Echopaw- a white and light grey she-cat Breezepaw- a white tom Queens- Amberfire- a Ginger she-cat mother to Foxpounces kits Mousekit (a grey tom), Fishkit ( a black and white tom), and Hawkkit (a brown tabby tom) Fernbreeze- a black she-cat mother to Snowscars kits Rockkit (a dark grey tom) and Badgerkit (a black she-kit with a white stripe down her back) Elders- Lostsight- a Grey blind tom Scarredmuzzle- a Brown tom with a scarred muzzle Stormclan Leader- Ivystar- black she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy- Sharpstone- gray tabby tom with one black paw Medicine cat- sleekfoot- silver and white tabby she-cat Apprentice- Bramblepaw- Small brown tabby with amber eyes Warriors- Lionflash- swift yellow tabby tom with green eyes Foxcloud- red and white tabby yom with a white tipped tail Fernpool- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, eaglepaw Windclaw- big white tom Apprentice, bluepaw Tawnystrike- small tortoiseshell she-cat Leafthorn- gray tabby tom with big amber eyes Grayflight- gray she-cat Sparroweyes- brown and gray she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Berrypaw Queens- Brightwhisker- orange tabby with blue eyes (expecting Windclaw's kits) Blackthorn- beautiful long furred black she-cat (nursing Foxcloud's kits: Alderkit, Greenkit, and Poppykit) Apprentices- Brambleclaw- small brown tom with blue eyes and a white chest (training to be a medicine cat) Eaglepaw- brown and white tom with yellow eyes Bluepaw- pretty gray she-cat Berrypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat Elders- Crushfoot- gray she-cat with a broken leg Robinclaw- reddish brown tom Nightclan Ravenstar- black she-cat with one green eye, and one blue eye. Apprentice, Dustpaw Deputy- Skyshadow- lean gray tom Medicine cat- Darkwish- black she-cat with blue eyes Warriors- Kestrelstorm- big brown and white tom Apprentice, Rosepaw Toadstream- tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Wavepaw Finchheart- gray tabby she-cat Brownpool- ginger tom with big green eyes Squirrelstep- small brown tabby she-cat with black paws Boulderleap- big gray tom with black stripes Heatherclaw- yellow tabby tom Cinderspots- white she-cat with unusual gray spots Apprentice, Dovepaw Snakefur- swift gray tabby tom Birdcloud- small tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentices- Dustpaw- dusky reddish-brown tom Rosepaw- cream she-cat with green eyes Wavepaw- blue-gray tom Dovepaw- pale gray tom with amber eyes Queens- Sorrelwave- tortoiseshell she-cat (nursing Brownpool's kits: Riverkit, and Frogkit) Elders- Lizardleap- blind and deaf gray she-cat with a battle scarred muzzle Twigtail- brown tom with a crooked tail Silverfoot- once pretty silver she cat with lovely blue eyes Dapplefern- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes [[A New Hope]]